


Shiver

by Arden_Flynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe HBP, Angst, Blackmail, Briefly Harry Potter/Cedric Diggory, Drarry, Hogwarts, Kinky, Lust, M/M, Marauders' Era, Need, Obsession, Parent's Seventh Year, Pensieves, Porn, Possesive Draco, Shiver, Smut, Threats, Time Travel AU, Top Draco Malfoy, Voldemort defeated in GoF AU, Want, non-cannon, sixth year, spell gone wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arden_Flynn/pseuds/Arden_Flynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry engages Malfoy's wrath, he shouldn't have thought he'd get away so easily. Now he's blackmailed into becoming the git's personal whore- he hates it- being held down and taken and ravished and...oh Merlin. No, he doesn't like it in the least! So he devises a plan to go back and change it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reader4books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader4books/gifts).



> Requested by queenofshire405

Cold metal pressed against his back and he could barely see the boy in front of him, but Merlin could he _feel._ The hands running up and down his cock burnt like fire and Harry felt himself swell with every pump.

"Uh C-cedric faster!"

Harry wrapped his hand around Cedric's wrist, trying to move the hand quicker and the older boy gave a low chuckle. A yank on caramel locks pressed their mouths together and caused Harry to whimper. Cedric cast a silent lubrication charm on his unoccupied hand and rubbed between his partner's cheeks. Harry groaned deeply and swung a leg around his torso, giving Cedric better access to his hole. 

"Merlin Harry," Cedric lapped at the shorter boy's trembling jaw and took his hand away from his leaking dick. Harry whined at the loss, frantically humping Cedric to relieve the ache. Cedric fumbled at his belt while he pushed one finger into Harry. Harry arched his back with a cry and reached a hand to his neglected hard-on. 

Another finger was added and the two boys were rubbing themselves together messily with sharp breaths and moans, when someone cleared their throat. That someone had pale skin, pointy features, a knowing smirk and was leaning cockily against the suit of armour they were behind.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" 

Malfoy walked lazy circles around them, "Out after curfew to fuck each other?"

Cedric was blushing as he hurriedly changed, Harry was still completely naked. He'd just wanted to have a meeting with Cedric, to talk about the blurry night after which they'd woken up together covered in dried cum. However, Harry's libido had had other ideas and he'd launched himself at Cedric first chance he got, invisibility cloak forgotten on the floor.

Malfoy stopped pacing to stand in front of Cedric, who was definitely the most uncomfortable in this situation, "50 points from Hufflepuff. Now scat!"

The Hufflepuff gave Harry an apologetic look, before speeding down and out the hallway. It was now completely silent, save for Harry's heavy breathing, because he was still turned on and _oh so hard._

Malfoy blatantly eyeing him was not helping. Harry wanted to shout at him for ruining his night and for staring so perversely at his naked body, but he was so horny- all he wanted to do was get fucked- that he feared it might just come out as a moan.

Harry bit hip lip and gingerly reached down to grab his pants, starting to pull them up, but the fabric brushed against his cock and _ooooh!_ He probably shouldn't be masturbating in front of his enemy but he could not stop. Harry slid to the ground, panting erratically as he stroked himself. Malfoy was watching him- watching him jerk off- and somehow the normally disturbing thought made him cry out and his arsehole clench. 

Careful footsteps indicated that the blonde prefect was coming closer and Harry's eyes shot up. Malfoy's hands were ridged behind his back and he kept them there- almost definitely as a way of practicing self-control- as he crouched down to meet the writhing boy's eyes. Malfoy's pupils were completely blown and only a thin ring of their usual grey could be seen.

The prefect reached his hand forward to slide a finger down the underside of Harry's cock. Harry choked and fell forward onto Malfoy, rubbing himself on the finger because _bloody hell_ it felt so good. Draco pressed his finger against his slit and Harry felt a tight warmth in the pit of his stomach before he came all over Draco's fingers. 

He lay against the other boy's shoulder for a moment, too weak to move, then he heard a pointed cough, "You should put your clothes on Potter."

Hastily removing himself from Malfoy's lap, he began to shove his flannelette pants and t-shirt onto his sweaty, trembling body. Wrapping his invisibility cloak around himself and setting off for Gryffindor Tower, Harry stopped when he heard a drawling voice call his name.

"What Malfoy?"

Honestly, he wasn't quite sure how to address Malfoy anymore- he'd just been jerked off by him for Merlin's sake! So he just stuck with not turning around and keeping his tone as snappy as possible. 

"I'm sure you don't want people- least of all the female Weasel- to find out about your little fumble with Diggory? Right Potter?"

Malfoy's voice was very close, his warm, minty breath panned out against the back of Harry's neck, making his knees wobble, "What do you want Malfoy?"

A low chuckle caused his heart rate to speed up, "You see right through me Potter. I'll keep this memory to myself," a shimmering silver thread eased out of his temple and into a narrow jar, "if you promise to give your body over to me."

Harry made a noise of indignation and finally turned around, "What the hell?!"

Malfoy continued calmly, as if he were merely asking for Harry to do his homework for a month (Merlin knows why) and not to open his legs on command, "Of course I can just drop this into a public pensieve for everyone to see; I'll give your little friends a special viewing too."

The victim gaped for a moment, before narrowing his eyes, "How come Cedric got off so easy?"

"I deduced house points."

"That's hardly fair!"

"Life's not fair Potter, a fact which I'm sure you of all people must know," Malfoy's grin was sinister.

Harry clicked his jaw in irritation; he couldn't Obliviate the bastard because he'd stored the memory, and he wasn't naive enough to think that he could steal from a Slytherin. He tried the last thing he could think of, "Why would you want me anyway Malfoy, wouldn't you rather have some fit pureblood girl or something?"

Smirking cheekily he tried further, "Have a crush, do we?"

Malfoy wasn't buying it, "I'm not backing down Potter," he closed the gap between them in one bound and pressed his lips to Harry's ear, "I want to violate you, Potter. I want to ruin you so that you're unable to get off if it's not me ramming inside you. I want to see you weeping for my cock."

Such a blunt, sinful confession really did make Harry want it, _desperately_ want it, but he had too much pride to give in so easily. 

_If only I had that memory..._

Wait...he couldn't just..? Could he? Would it work? 

Harry gripped his wand in his pocket, incantation on his lips. He knew he had to be fast. 

_"Accio Memory!"_

A small vial of silvery liquid flew into Harry's hand and the wizard made a noise of triumph. 

_How could Malfoy be so stupid?_

"Well, I'll be off Malfoy. Have fun wanking over me," he said smugly. 

Harry leaned forward and licked a stripe along Malfoy's ear- the boy was frozen solid. Harry headed for his dorm with a spring in his step. 

* * *

It'd been a whole day since that incident, and Cedric had been obviously avoiding Harry. Harry had tracked him down in the library the next morning, but the older boy had turned and openly fled. Not for the first time that twenty-four hours, Harry cursed the Slytherin for managing to ruin his slowly emerging sex life.

A persistent tapping on his window lifted him out of his sulk, he went over and opened the window as a brown speckled owl swooped in. It stuck out it's leg, which had a scroll of creamy parchment tied to it. Harry removed it and the bird flew off- a no reply message?

Curious, Harry unrolled the small letter and furrowed his brow. All it said was, _'Meet me in the Great Hall.'_

He hesitated, should he really go? It was probably just some prank or whatever, but a voice at the back of his mind screamed danger. Sure, Voldemort was now officially defeated since The Order had taken care of Nagini, but that didn't mean his supporters had been subdued.

Dumbledore had wards on the castle, and besides, no Death Eaters could ever get into Hogwarts! He squashed his doubt and wrapped his cloak around himself. Harry tiptoed out the dorm, filled with the rumbling sound of Ron's snores- Harry sniggered- and carefully slunk out the door into the quiet common room; where he was knocked flying by something large, orange and furry. Harry swore- it was Hermione's bloody cat.

"Get off you stupid thing," he flung his hands about until he felt a weight lifted from his chest. He watched the cat retreat behind a couch, "Infernal thing- don't know why she keeps you."

Brushing himself off and securing his cloak, he continued out the room and into the foreboding hallway. Harry walked quickly to the Great Hall- the silence of the ancient castle was heavy and suffocating. Scuttling along, he eventually stopped outside two massive oak doors. Harry let his hand peek out the fabric and grip the door handle. After a moments hesitation, he pushed the door open marginally and squeezed through the gap. 

There didn't appear to be anyone in the hall, until a silvery light to the right caught his eye. Someone- clearly a student- was standing in front of a glowing...basin? Harry held his breath and inched closer, determined to keep this person unaware of his presence until he grasped the situation. 

Now next to them, Harry could see that the 'basin' was actually a pensieve. He peered at the person, and sucked in a gasp when he saw Draco Malfoy. Malfoy was holding a vial of shimmering liquid with satisfaction. Harry's stomach clenched- he'd definitely gotten that vial! Then what...?

Harry hurried behind Malfoy and removed his cloak, then he walked in as if he'd just entered.

"Malfoy," he drew his wand and pointed it accusingly at the blonde, "why did you call me here?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes calmly, "Oh stand down Potter- I'm not here for a fight. I simply wanted to show you this," he indicated the pensieve. Harry lowered his wand, but kept his grip on it, as he moved to stand in front of the pensieve. 

"Well?"

Malfoy's smirk spread wider and he plunged Harry's head into the murky waters of memories. Harry's stomach flipped as he plunged down into the memory. 

It was a dark hallway, filled with loud moans and squelching sounds. Harry winced, were they really that loud?

The blonde prefect walked up to the two boys and a moment later, Cedric was dashing for the exit. How was it possible that the git still had the memory? Harry had taken it and burnt it with his own wand! An unpleasantly unexpected turn of events made Harry pause.

"Finish me off Malfoy! Oh _please,"_ memory Harry was on his knees begging. The scene shuddered to Malfoy walking off. As the brunette resurfaced from the memory, he felt like punching something- someone in particular. That stupid bloody ponce changed up the memory and turned it against Harry.

Harry hexed Malfoy straight away, but he seemed to be expecting that, as he blocked it with a smirk.

"What the fuck Malfoy?" 

Harry seethed, "I'm going to splatter you you pompous brat!"

Malfoy's poise never wavered as he blocked Harry's hap-hazardous spells, "Oh I wouldn't do that Potter," he crooned in his infuriatingly condescending voice, "you see, if you do _anything_ to me I'll put that memory on display for all of Hogwarts. I'll especially make sure your little friends, and Ginny, see it."

Harry's wand wavered, "You- you-," he spluttered. The blonde strode forward with long, elegant strides, Malfoy grinned like a predator, "So, _Potter_ ," the purr of his name made Harry's groin tighten, "if I were you I'd do exactly as I say."

Long fingers plucked the wand from his hand and drew with it slow, sensual patterns on his chest. Harry's breathing deepened as Malfoy leaned down and pressed his lips against his throat. He shivered and gripped the taller boy's arm, losing himself in the feeling of warm, wet lips on his skin. His head felt dizzy, but Harry forced himself to suck in a breath and yank Malfoy away.

Chewing on his lip in doubt, he finally replied, "Fine. I agree to your terms. Just...give me some warning," Harry said this all while looking anywhere but at Malfoy, he could only imagine the expression the blonde would be making. 

Setting his jaw, Harry pushed past him, making sure to hit him as hard as he could, but it didn't make him feel any better. He sulked all the way to the door, _Stupid fucking git always has to go and ruin my life!_

"Oh, Potter?"

The overly casual tone in Malfoy's voice made his muscles clench up, Harry turned around with narrowed eyes and spoke carefully, "What?"

Malfoy was leaning against the pensieve, clearly more comfortable in this situation than Harry, and swirling that problematic memory in his slender hands. He looked up at Harry with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "I'll be wanting my first payment tonight," he purred, "just something quick."

Harry forgot himself for a moment and he felt his body shiver, then he almost kicked himself- he had to keep it strictly professional. 

"Well? What do you want?" He spat, covering his words in as much disgust as possible. However, the blonde didn't seem phased, in fact, his face split into a Cheshire grin and his eyes lidded. The boy gestured to his groin, "Service me," his voice was soft and breathy, yet so hotly commanding that Harry skipped forwards in eagerness at first. He caught himself and scowled gaving Malfoy his best death glare, clearly no match for that of a Slytherin's. 

The green-eyed wizard took a deep breath, he didn't know if he could do something like this with Malfoy; honestly. With Ginny- even that fling with Cedric- he'd cared for his partner and it had made anything they'd done enjoyable. Granted, he and Ginny barely got further than using their hands on each other. 

By now he was quite deep in contemplation and had forgotten his task. Cold hands ran through his hair and he was jerked back into reality, where he had to let Malfoy shag him.

Trying to get his attention, the hands slid gently against his scalp, and the gesture was so gentle and affectionate, that Harry couldn't help but lean into it and lid his eyes. A voice sounded in his ear, deep and thick, "On your knees."

Harry gasped and practically fell down, hands sliding down the other person's thighs as he went. His head surged forward, directed by the hand woven tightly in his messy black locks. 

_Just forget who it is and enjoy it. Besides, if he tells anyone it'll reflect on him just as badly._

With that thought, Harry braced himself and delicately kissed the package in front of him, earning himself a prickling in his scalp as his hair was yanked. He hummed and rubbed one hand up and down the boy's thigh, the other climbing up to lift his shirt. Harry peppered kisses over the milky, flat torso and down onto his waistband. The sounds coming from above him, little pants and sharp breaths, made him more excited then he'd ever admit. 

Pressing his mouth over unblemished skin and wetting a heaving naval, Harry's mind clouded over, completely focused on the touch of skin and the feeling the trail of hair leading to the blonde's crotch made on his tongue. A noise of impatience and a shove later, Harry was buried in the boy's groin. It smelled like sweat and pressed against his cheek insistently. 

Hips gyrated, and the hard package nudged his lips, "Now, Potter," Malfoy ordered impatiently. 

It wasn't as intimidating as he'd thought, he felt much more at ease than with Ginny, because they were both guys and Harry just had to do what felt good for him. Growing more confident, he pulled down a zipper, speeding up his hand on the thigh.

"With your teeth," the request came with a sort of tone filled with awe, making Harry's chest pang.

Complying, he pulled the black boxers down with his teeth, both hands now pressing into jutting hips. 

"Hurry! Uh-fuck," Harry's head was once again pressed forward and he got a face-full of hard, leaking cock. Hurrying- as requested- he swallowed as much as he could, eliciting a moan from his partner.

Encouraged, he began taking deep, long sucks- hollowing his cheeks each time. He heard the boy gasp, "Oh fuck Potter- that's, that's- uuuh."

It was hot and slightly bitter on his tongue, but, he decided, giving blow-jobs isn't all that unpleasant, _Kinda hot actually, when he's enjoying it so much._

Harry swirled his tongue around and the hands in his hair clenched painfully, holding him firmly in place. He looked up curiously, and felt his pants tighten; Malfoy had flushed cheeks and darkened eyes, he looked at Harry hungrily, "I'm going to fuck your mouth," he said with a gravely voice. 

The cock in his mouth was shoved down his throat and Harry gagged, tears pricking his eyes. Hips pounded forward, jaggedly and relentlessly; Harry's lungs were burning. Malfoy seemed to enjoy it plenty though, he was covering Harry's throat, tongue and lips in salty pre-cum.

"T-touch yourself-oh fucking bloody fuck!"

Despite feeling like he was going to vomit, he obliged- he was straining painfully against his pants and had been for a while. He pulled his pants down to his thighs and pulled himself off in quick strokes, trying to time it with Malfoy's thrusts. Suffocating, sticky heat overcame him and he panted, gathering air into his lungs as quickly as the cock was shoved down him. 

Malfoy was no longer able to form coherent sentences, as he pounded into Harry's throat. Harry was almost crying from having his throat stretched painfully, and he could taste his own bile mixed in with the other boy's fluids. Yet still, he was just as far gone as the Slytherin. He felt himself climbing higher and higher, riding off on Malfoy's lusty moans. 

Malfoy was turning him into a mess, and he fucking loved it. His whole body vibrated from the powerful movement and his neck jerked as Malfoy angled him so he felt dick rubbing his tonsils. Harry's vision was going black, and his fingers found their way inside of himself, slick with pre-cum. 

Harry gurgled in pleasure as a particularly forceful thrust entered his throat, then Malfoy stilled and exploded inside him. The feeling of wet, sour seed trickling down his throat was so bloody hot, that he not only gulped it down, but hit his own orgasm too. It tore out of him like a tidal wave and he screamed. Harry felt weak, like he'd played a particularly good side in Quidditch. Also, the sensation of floating came over him and he slumped over contently.

A disgusting mixture of liquids dribbled down his chin as he fell forward onto Malfoy's soften dick, nudging it lustily with his nose. The warmth of another body was so wonderfully soothing, and for a blissful moment, Harry wished to cuddle up in Malfoy's arms for the night. Horrified, he felt his face grow hot, _Cuddling Malfoy? Seriously? I must have a death wish._

Tucking himself in, he turned and fled out the Great Hall. Harry heard Malfoy calling his name in his wake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long to publish! I was too busy with school to write but here you go; sorry it's a bit short.  
> Enjoy!

Harry felt like shit. His throat hurt, his tongue tasted sour and his ears rung with the song of a mermaid out of water. 

When he'd got back to his dorm after his 'meeting' with Malfoy, he didn't sleep a wink; for a lot of reasons...mostly because he was filled with horror and repulsion that this particular situation would be repeated. Now he was just trying to get through the day without passing out.

_Maybe I could just snooze for a little..._

"Harry!" His whole body was tossed violently and he was brought away from the verge of sleep.

"'Mione," the young wizard whined, "what was that for?"

The bushy haired witch shook her head, "Class is over! I thought you'd prefer to nap in your room at least."

Harry looked up, rubbing his eyes. Hermione was looking at him expectantly, "Though I'd love do know just why you're so tired in the first place?"

Harry groaned and slumped back down on the desk, "I didn't sleep well last night."

He felt a hand on his shoulder, "But Harry...I thought your dreams had all cleared up with Voldemort gone?"

She sounded genuinely concerned and Harry felt bad for worrying his friend, but there was no way in hell that he was telling anyone about his problem. So he had to come up with something else, something fool proof, something like, "Uh I was just, uh, strategizing for the upcoming Quidditch game! And I got really into it so yeah."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and he knew what she was thinking, _Since when do you strategize?_ But she seemed inclined to give him the benefit of the doubt and leave it at that.

"Well then, I'm sure we'll be seeing amazing things this weekend?" This was distinctly threatening and Harry cursed, just his luck to get Hermione on his case!

"Definitely," He hastened out the classroom, "Where's Ron? He waiting for us?" Harry peered around, trying to distract his sharp friend. Her head snapped towards him, "Oh I left him to go on to the library...probably not a great idea?"

It worked surprisingly well and Hermione's easy interest in Ron strengthened his suspicions that they were together.

"Yeah, we'd better make sure he's not lost right?"

They grinned and turned the corner into the hallway, where they were instantly assaulted by a barrage of shouting, swearing and insults.

"You git! You got us kicked out of the library."

"It's not my fault you utter imbecile; I was just asking you a simple question that even someone of your brain capacity shouldn't have found too taxing to dwell on."

"What the...? Speak English you pompous arse!" 

Ron and Malfoy were on the brink of hexing each other to death just outside of the library doors; it was a miracle that no one had heard them.

"Malfoy," Hermione had her wand aimed firmly at the Slytherin, "I suggest you leave Ron alone."

She had her feet apart, ready to fight, and her back straight, like a warrior. Her eyes glinted threateningly and her person was as tough and immovable as a mountain. Both Ron and Harry gaped, but Malfoy didn't even flinch.

"Very cute, Granger, but you see- I have done nothing wrong."

All three Gryffindors snorted, _As if!_

Harry was especially disbelieving. For obvious reasons.

Malfoy's smirk grew wider and his gaze moved to Harry, "I was just inquiring on Potter's whereabouts, you see."

"That's bloody strange Malfoy! You just wanna hex 'im! You are alright Harry, aren't ya mate?"

Harry wasn't listening, because when Malfoy looked at him, all he could think of was _last night..._

_Cum and smooth skin. Being violated and completely dominated. Fingers yanking on my hair, soothing my scalp. Utter bliss._

Heat covered Harry's body and flushed his skin red. A raw craving filled the pit of his stomach. 

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

Trying to regulate his breathing, he closed his eyes to block out the pale boy across from him. Only to be filled with more intense visions.

_Malfoy calling my name. Malfoy stretching my throat. Malfoys hips slamming against my face. The bitter taste of his cum, trickling warm and thick inside of me._

Cold, familiar fingers slid into his hair, yanking his head upwards, and Harry was pretty sure he moaned a little. 

"Potter, are you dead?" Malfoys voice drawled, ever calm and oh so _sexy._

_What the fuck?_

Harry pulled himself together enough to look at Malfoy, who observed Harry for a moment before removing his hand and turning down the hallway. Harry knew he was supposed to follow. Wanted to follow, actually, but his friends were giving him concerned looks. He groaned, _Malfoy just loves to make life harder for me._

Ron's jaw had hit the floor and Hermione had an eyebrow raised and Harry had no idea how to explain his way out of this one. Honestly, he was too bloody horny to think clearly.

"Uh I, um- need to use the bathroom," with that, Harry turned and fled in the direction Malfoy went, hoping to catch up to him. He saw no one in the hallway and had a moment of disappointment, but squashed it down. He'd manage to avoid having to 'service' Malfoy again, and he was most certainly relieved!

Harry would just have to...take care of himself. Walking past a tapestry towards the bathroom, he found himself pulled into an unused and practically forgotten stairwell. Knowing instantly who it was, he slammed his elbow into the blonde's ribs and put some distance between them. 

"Malfoy-"

"You ungrateful little pest!" Malfoy was rubbing delicately at his side and shooting daggers with his eyes, "I could've taken you right then and there but I showed restraint!"

Harry's eyes widened and his heart pounded, "Don't make it seem like it's my fault! We're in this situation because of you in the first place!"

With no retort, Malfoy screamed in rage and lunged forward, slamming Harry against the wall and eliciting a groan of pain. Harry shook his head, clearing his thoughts, and immediately fought back. His hand gripped Malfoy's throat and a satisfied feeling came over him at the sight of the blonde's skin turning red. 

The boys were struggling against one another, with grunts and enraged expressions.

_Fucking git- I was just going about my business!_

Harry's hold tightened and he heard Malfoy choke, eyes bulging out of his head, "You piece of shit! You've gone and completely ruined my life you know! I should kill you now-"

A tingling sensation shot through his lips and he gasped; soft lips, wetting his own, persistently pressing, nipping and nudging. It took Harry a few seconds to realise the other boy was kissing him- opening his mouth and lapping at it with his tongue. Gasping into his lips and pressing their bodies together eagerly. It took another few seconds for Harry to moan in response, wrap his hands gently around Malfoy's neck and kiss back.

Hungrily, they swallowed each other's lips. Harry panted as Malfoy's tongue was shoved down his throat and his body remembered another part of the boy...

"Ha, huh..."

He pressed his crotch against Malfoy's leg, rubbing his aching hard on up and down; pleasure rippled through his body. There was also a crying need for more, to be closer.

His arms squeezed more fully around him as he desperately tried to get closer. Malfoy raked his fingers down Harry's heaving chest, Harry felt his nipples harden in response. 

_Touch...more. More. More._

A hand shoved down his pants, releasing Harry's dick and pressing his finger to the slit. 

"Oh Merlin don't stop, oh, oh!"

Feeling a heat pooling in the pit of his stomach, Harry pressed down and screamed out as Malfoy's finger breached his slit. Tears pricked his eyes and he felt too full- he needed to cum so bad. Harry had been horny all last night and he couldn't concentrate in class today, because Malfoy was there. The slightest action made his cock stand stiff; Malfoy biting his pencil, eating lunch, staring at Harry with lidded eyes all through fucking potions!

Instinctively, his legs encircled Malfoy's torso and he lifted himself up on the boy's shoulders. Harry thrust wildly into the smooth, hot hand pumping his cock. Slender fingers stroked his leaking member as he rose higher, the spectacular orgasm his body had been craving washed over him and Harry was probably crying, and then- then-

"Uhh n-no! Oh Malfoy you bastard!"

Malfoy's hand was squeezing the base of his cock, stealing that perfect release; Harry could still taste it. He gripped Malfoy's wrist trying to move his hand and simultaneously rub himself against it. 

"I hate you. I hate you- please touch me, oh Merlin. T-touch me Malfoy!"

Harry was too worked up to feel embarrassed and all he wanted was to taste his orgasm and cum all over Malfoy's spiteful fucking face. A pool of pre-cum sat at Harry's feet, and his body was covered in sweat and tears. He trembled with sheer and absolute desire. 

Said face moved lower and lower, lining up with Harry's crotch. He was panting like an animal and his vision was blurry to anything except the boy kneeling between his legs.

"You want me to touch you Harry?" Malfoy's breath ghosted over his cock, making it twitch. Harry could only moan in response, hoping that that would get his point across.

Malfoy blew onto Harry and every nerve in his body surged with lust, pre-cum dribbled out his tip. 

"You want me to take you into my mouth and suck you dry? To shove my fingers up your arse and stretch your wet hole? To shove my big, hard cock inside you and utterly own you?"

"Draco..." Harry called breathlessly, images of himself being ravished by Malfoy flashing through his mind. Merlin, it would be so fucking good. 

Malfoy opened his mouth wide, letting his saliva fall onto Harry's dick, "Oh fuck, fuck- I need you D-draco. So much, so much!"

His heart was slamming in his chest and everything in his body was draining into his cock and he'd never wanted anything so bad in his entire life; for Draco to cover his cock in the warm wetness of his mouth and suck the cum out of him. Draco's tongue stretched out, just under Harry's leaking member, and caught a drop of pre-cum. It soaked into the pink flesh and Harry saw black spots. His breath was coming at painfully short intervals and his head felt heavy- he feared he might pass out if Malfoy didn't touch him soon. 

"Touch me," Harry breathed out, quiet and pleading. Malfoy's grey eyes stared into Harry's, full of lust. Harry couldn't take it, "Draco please," he was bawling so hard and he wanted to cum so much it hurt. 

Draco's pale lips pressed into his cock and Harry threw his head back in ecstasy.

_This is it- finally._

"No."

The vibrations ran through his dick and he almost didn't comprehend it. Surely no one was that cruel?

Apparently so, because suddenly, his blissful orgasm was snatched away as Malfoy stood up and adjusted his uniform. Harry froze, caught in a haze of unfulfilled longing. Tears continued to spill down his cheeks and his cock throbbed. 

"Maybe now you'll think twice before crossing me, Potter," he drew his wand and cast a spell that made Harry's body tingle. 

"That was a celibacy spell, Potter- not that you'd know about such things- and it's been specially altered so that no one but me can satisfy you," Malfoy pressed their faces together and dropped his voice sensually low, "only I can quench that burning desire in your cock and _no one_ can touch you because your all _mine._ Got that?" 

With that, Harry was tossed aside and Malfoy stalked off, leaving him alone with an aching dick. 

_What utter crap- there can't be such a spell! And if there was, why would Malfoy know it?_

Harry slid his hand around his cock, "Arrgh!" It burned like fire and caused him to go limp and red. He poked himself and winced, it stung and his dick was a little sore. 

_Damn brat!_

Fortunately, he no longer needed to jerk off to Malfoy (always a huge bonus in Harry's books)!

_Well at least that problem is taken care of?_

Fixing himself up with a few cleaning spells, Harry went off to join his friends in the library. He no longer planned on studying, at least, not for school. Harry would not take Malfoy terrorizing him any longer; he was going to scour the library for a way to fix this situation. 

He had to get Draco Malfoy out of his life!


End file.
